A stab in the dark
by Airwalk733
Summary: Kacey Acevedo an actressand Her friends are being stalked by a killer who won't quit


ahhh !! please don't kill me please!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
CUT!! yelled the director  
  
Finally we've done this at least a million times!!!!!! god wheres teresa?!! said actress Kacey Acevedo on the set of the new horror movie a stab in the dark..  
  
  
Wheres my water!!! this is so frustrating , my manager said yes kacey you could do a romance movie with Jay Hernandez , but you have to do a horror movie first!! this really sucks...  
  
Rinnnggg!rinnnggg!!   
  
Kacey: Hello?..... said kacey on her cell phone  
  
Voice: hello Kacey?  
  
Kacey: uh , who is this?  
  
Voice: you don't know me but i know you   
  
Kacey: hmmm, i bet i do , said kacey , scamming her caller id with her hazel green eyes  
  
Voice: then who am i ?  
  
Kacey: oh mike cut the crap i have caller id. said kacey laughing  
  
Mike: oh damn, okok ,you got me.  
  
Kacey: whats up? we still on for dinner tommorow night?  
  
Mike: yea , definitly , i wouldn't miss it for the world  
  
Kacey: yea me either *beep* mikey i gotta go i have call wating, love you  
  
Mike: love you, bye  
  
  
Kacey: Hello?  
  
Jenny: hey kacey!  
  
Kacey: Jenny hi , whats up?  
  
Jenny: well , me and some of the other cast members are gonna hang out tonight at the galleria, wanna come?  
  
Kacey: yea sure, who's coming?  
  
Jenny: Erin, Luis ,Anais, Jessica  
  
Kacey: Jessica Alba?  
  
Jenny: yea , so what do you say?  
  
Kacey: ok cool , what time?  
  
Jenny: 8 , that good?  
  
Kacey: yea i'll leave now,bye  
  
Jenny: buhbye  
  
  
~*Galleria~*  
  
Jenny what do you want on your pizza? asked Luis   
  
Nothing , plain  
  
ok, Erin?  
  
Peperoni  
  
ok,Kacey?  
  
the same   
  
Jessica?   
  
umm ,extra cheese  
  
Me to , said Anais digging through her purse.  
  
ok, be rite back  
  
  
be rite back guys i'm going to the bathroom, said Jessica  
  
ok said Erin, Kacey, Jenny,and Anais  
  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
Where's Jessica man, her pizza is getting cold , said Kacey  
  
I dunno , i'm gonna go look for her , said Erin  
  
i'm coming with you!, said Kacey running after her.   
  
*Bathroom*  
  
Jess , are you in here? said Erin  
no response  
  
Jessica?! said Kacey  
  
shh!  
  
what? said Kacey  
  
did you hear that?  
  
no. what?  
  
the stall it made a noise . come here said Erin motioning Kacey  
  
Erin opend the stall Kacey following her in , and when she closed the door behind Kacey screamed  
  
what?? said Erin , Oh my god!!!!!  
  
Jessica was hangging from the coat rack in the stall , with her insides on the outside cloths ripped  
  
c'mon we gotta call 911  
  
Riinggggg!!riiinggg!!  
  
thats my cell said Kacey  
  
Kacey: hello?  
  
Voice: hello Kacey !  
  
Kacey: who is this!  
  
Voice: the question isn't who am I, the question is where am I, Kacey did you think Jessica was gonna last long ,i didn't , i killed her because she didn't deserve to live , and your little movie seemed intresting , so i decided to make one myself, and you and your friends are my cast, and you all DIE!!!!! *click*  
  
Kacey ?what happend? asked Erin  
  
Kacey was against the stall wall crying  
  
Kacey??!  
  
we...we gotta get outta here,NOW! said Kacey throwing the door open  
  
Kacey whats going on?!  
  
The ...the killer , He's after us he wants us dead , he said he was intrested in our movie , and wanted to make one of his own , and he said we're his cast , and we all die, and jessica was the first to go.  
  
oh my god, we have to get the others the fuck outta here, saidErin running out the door.  
  
  
*Galleria*  
  
Erin and Kacey ran past a crowd to the table were there friends were  
  
Guys whats wrong ? said Anais  
  
Jess....Jessica was killed  
  
What!?. oh my god, said Jenny  
  
We have to go NOW! said Kacey  
  
What about Jessica , your just going to leave her there?said Luis  
  
NO!, we're gonna get in my limo and go to the police . said Erin grabbing her purse  
  
*Limo*  
  
The killer called me you know, said Kacey staring into space  
  
WHAT! said Jenny  
  
yea , he said he was "interested" in our movie, and wanted to make his own , and that we are his cast and we all die , and Jessica was the first.  
  
oh my god we have to do something we have to leave town or hire our body gaurds to live with us or something, said Jenny  
  
I have a better idea how bout we all live together more support and all of our body gaurds stay with us at all times. said Anais  
  
yea i guess that would work said Kacey  
  
ok said everyone agreeing  
  
*police station*  
  
Kacey and the rest ran behind her in the police station.   
  
Officer ,you have to help us, Our friend Jessica was murderd at the Galleria. said Kacey  
  
ok , i'll get there rite now said the police officer getting more of the force to help him  
  
Where did you find her or him?  
  
We found HER in the bathroom in a stall   
  
ok thats all the information we need . give me your address and phone number so i can call you for any details  
  
thank you officer said Erin   
  
*Kaceys house , were everyone was staying,office room ,night*  
  
RIInnng riiingggg  
  
Jenny: hello  
  
Voice: Hello Jenny  
  
Jenny: who are you?  
  
Voice: someone who wants to kill you  
  
Jenny: what do you want   
  
Voice: to see what your insides look like  
  
Jenny: just leave me and my friends alone, said Jenny holding back tears  
  
Voice: jenny jenny jenny, what fun would that be now, listen to your answering machine i left you a present *click*  
  
Jenny pressed the play button on the answering machine  
  
she herd some one , a girl , screaming and sounded like she was getting killed, then she herd sinister laughing then it finished  
  
she backed up against the wall, knowing the girl getting killed was jessica , Jenny was now crying and when she turned the killer jumped out of a closet and attacked her, he was wearing a black coustume with skeleton mask, he grabbed jenny and stabbed her in the chest and , threw her over the desk he got on top of her and started strangeling her and broke her vocal cords, She tried to scream but couldn't manage to get her voice. the killer got on top of her again and stabbed her in the head.  
  
  
*Living Room 30 minutes later*  
  
Has anyone seen Jenny ? asked Kacey  
  
No . said Erin  
  
Nope, said Anais and Luis  
  
i'm worried said Kacey standing up from the couch  
  
Erin kept staring at the office door , i'm gonna look in the office said Erin walking to the office  
  
she opend the door and saw blood everywhere and then walked over to the desk and jenny was on the other side stabbed to death  
  
Erin started screaming and ran out of the room   
  
JENNYS DEAD!  
  
NO no this is not happening said Kacey crying  
  
theres no need to panic said Luis  
  
then the lights went off and they all screamed and ran 


End file.
